


Lipstick

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love undercover work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

“Dick… Dick are sure this is necessary?” Tim asked, almost whined.  
The boy was sitting in the middle of his room on a comfortable, round puff. He was wearing a pale pink satin evening dress and blonde wig. He had to work in cover, again, he had to be Caroline Hill – or at least a pretty lady on Bruce’s upcoming event.  
Dick was painting his lips red with a lipstick after he was finished with the rest of Tim’s makeup. From where Dick had such powers? Let’s just say that he was Robin, and he also worked in cover. Of course, he’s dressed as a woman just once.

 

“Don’t talk!” Dick said and he frowned. Tim sighed.

 

”Don’t sigh. Don’t do anything with your mouth.” He said, and once again he touched Tim’s lower lip with the lipstick. “I’m almost done. And yes, this is necessary. Every beautiful lady wears lipstick on a soiree. That’s it, you’re done.”  
Dick leant back with satisfaction and he admired happily the outcome of his work.

 

”You’re beautiful.” Dick said softly with a soft smile.

 

Tim gaped his painted red mouth, then he blew his face sulkily and crossed his arms in front of his stuffed chest. He said nothing.

”Timbo, that was a compliment!”

 

”Then why do I feel you’re being sarcastic?”

 

Dick sighed and stood up, looking for a mirror, and when he found one, he put that in front of Tim.

 

”Look at yourself if you don’t believe me.”

 

Tim stared at his reflection. The mirror showed a blond, slightly sulky girl looking back at him. He snorted softly.

 

”I hope you are happy now.” He said.

 

”You will do your task perfectly.” Dick said, putting the mirror down. “On the other hand I don’t like one bit of that you’re disappointed.”

 

”I– I just– I’m sorry. You did everything you can, and I’m ungrateful though.”

 

Dick smiled at him fondling, and then he stepped to the hi-fi and turned it on. Some light music embraced them, a melody without sing. Dick held out his hand to the boy.

 

”Would you honor me by being my partner for this dance?”

 

Blushed coloured Tim’s face bright red, and he awkwardly slid his hand into Dick’s palm.

 

”Yes.” He whispered. Dick smiled at him and grabbed his hand to pull him up. He put his arm around his waist, pulled her close and they began to dance. Tim had to get used to in (a female) guise let other’s take the lead on the dance floor.

 

”You’re good.” Dick whispered into Tim’s ear, pulling him even closer. The boy was surprised, he took a sharp breath when Dick got closer than it’s necessary, but not disturbingly close. Tim wondered will Dick behave like this at the party, or he’s like this just because here’s only the two of them. No, pretty sure Dick would behave exactly the same way in public, because he want to embarrass him.

Dick chuckled.

 

”What are you thinking of, beautiful?” He asked softly.

 

”Don’t call me that” Tim replied gruffly. Dick smiled.

 

”But you are.”

 

Tim almost sneered when he tore himself off Dick’s arms and he took off his wig and threw it angrily to the ground. He dragged off from himself the stuffed bra, and then grabbed the satin dress’s skirt, wiped the lipstick off, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring angrily at Dick. The man stared at the sulky boy, his dark hair was disheveled, and the dress was hanging on him messy, with a lipstick-stain on it. Dick moaned softly.

 

”Oh, my God, I love you so much.”

 

Tim’s anger vanished, and stared at the man in surprise. The lowered his arms, his mouth gaped.

 

”What?”

 

Dick didn’t answer and he stepped to Tim, he cupped his face and he kissed him. He wrapped a hand around his waist, the other slid down on his chin. He took a breath, then he licked Tim’s lips with the tip of the tongue he licked to ask for entrance. Tim allowed it.

 

This kind of feeling is to kiss Dick? Is this overwhelming, extraordinary, and great? His every limb began to tingle, butterflies writhing in his chest. Tim moaned. Dick broke the kiss and leant his forehead to the boy’s, and stroked his hair.

 

”I won’t apologize for kissing you.” He whispered.

 

”You don’t have to.” Tim answered, wrapped his arms around Dick’s neck and he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
